And Here's The Twist
by Whythis
Summary: Phineas and Ferb decide to make a movie. So what happens during the filming? Romance blossoms. Ferb being an actor, writer, and director. Candace wondering where her trailer is. Certain people fighting... Flynn and Fletcher are kick butt detectives. So when some girl shows up claiming someone is trying to kill her boss. What will they do? Catch the killer. But Here's The Twist...
1. Chapter 1

***Disclaimer:**

**I own nothing! But if I did… Phineas and Isabella would have been together by now!***

* * *

_**And Here's The Twist…**_

Ferb Fletcher slides a packet of papers across the table to his step-brother and best friend, Phineas Flynn. Phineas looks up, catching Ferb's eyes; he raises an eyebrow. Ferb nods his head as if saying_; yes, read it._ Phineas puts his spoon down and slides his bowl of Rainbow Flakes away. Phineas looks down at the packet, reading the title. The grin, Ferb knows so well, starts to appear on Phineas' face. Phineas opens the packet, scanning the contents. Phineas closes it back up, after just reading the first page. He looks up at his brother, raising an eyebrow playfully, and smiling his elfish grin. His eyes shining with excitement and possibilities.

"Ferb, I know what we're going to do today!"

* * *

"Move it a little bit more... yes... annnnd... right there." Phineas turns to Ferb, who is standing right next to him. "The set should be right there, right?"

Ferb nods his head in response. Phineas grins, rubbing his hands together, ready for the next thing they need to do. "Alright, let's—"

"Whatcha doin'?"

Phineas turns toward the voice, smiling. He looks at his raven-haired, best friend, and neighbor, Isabella Garcia-Shapiro. "We're making a movie!"

"A movie?" She asks. "Didn't you guys do that when you were ten?"

Phineas smiles, remembering the great time they had re-writing the play. "Yes, but this time we get to be actors in it!"

"Really?" She grins. "I can _finally _get my acting patch."

"Awesome! How many do you have now?" Phineas asks, wagging his eyebrow flirtatiously.

She smirks. "Phin, you know I have too many to count."

The gang, now being fifteen, is in the middle of their summer vacation. The past summers have always been bigger and better. And this year isn't much different; defying the laws of physics, and not to mention destroying the very definition of impossibility. Yeah, the gang is having a rocking summer.

Although, their day to day summer schedule hasn't changed, their relationships have altered a bit. Phineas and Isabella, although not dating, have gotten a bit more... cozy. Isabella has not quite gotten the point across to him. But, Phineas has realized he has some different feelings for Isabella. Not the same ones he has for other girls that are friends.

"Of course. You're amazing like that." He says, giving her a small smile.

"Oh—"

"PHINEAS! What are you doing!?"

Phineas turns his gaze away from Isabella, and smiles at his big sister, Candace Flynn. "We're making a movie, Candace. We have a part for you, wanna join us?"

"What makes you think I would want to be in your stupid movie!?" Candace exclaims, throwing her hands down in frustration. "You would probably make me the villain!"

"Candace, there isn't a villain in our movie!" Phineas says, handing her a copy. "So it's not like you could be one."

"Phineas, it has a villain." Isabella says, holding the script that Ferb gave her. "It's a murder mystery, and a good one at that."

"Oh, really?" Phineas inquires, reading over her shoulder. "I guess it is. Still, want to join us, Candace?"

"Huh?" Candace asks, obviously not listening, and looks up from the script. Instead of answering her brother she then turns to Ferb. "This is really good, Ferb."

Ferb grins in response. Candace stares down her two brothers. "If it turns out I'm the killer you're going to be so..."

"Busted, we know." Buford Van Stomm rolls his eyes as him and his nerd, Baljeet Tjinder, walk into the backyard. "How many times have you've been over this?"

"Ugh," Candace groans. "I'm not dealing with this now. I'm going to my trailer."

Candace storms off in the other direction. Baljeet turns to Phineas and Ferb. "Does she know there are no trailers?"

"PHINEAS! FERB! WHERE IS MY TRAILER?"

Phineas cringes slightly. "Now she does..."

* * *

"So," Buford grins, mischievously, as he spins in his make-up chair. "Can I be the killer? I would love to be the killer."

Baljeet scrunches his eyebrows in confusion. "Why would you want to be the killer?"

Buford shrugs. "It's on my bucket list."

"We're not allowed to know who the killer is until later." Phineas says, as the make-up crew brushes powder on to his face. "Which I think will be cool. It'll be like we're in the actual mystery."

"Mystery, sphstery." Candace says, making a shooing motion. "I just don't understand why Ferb casted me as the maid."

"At least you're not the butler." Buford snaps back. "It's always the butler!"

"I thought you wanted to be the killer." Baljeet says, mocking him.

"Yeah, I just didn't want it to be so obvious."

"Guys!" Phineas exclaims. "Only Ferb knows the killer. Just be patient. We'll find out soon."

"You know," Isabella says, speaking up for the first time. "How is Ferb going to act and direct? I mean, he's the writer too!"

Everyone shrugs. "He's Ferb."

Isabella shrugs in response as well. "Yeah, you're right."

Phineas watches her look down at the play, mumbling the words to her. She was trying to memorize the first few lines. Phineas watches as she pushes a piece of hair out her eyes. The make-up they put on her made her eyes pop. They curled her hair, and it looks good; the way it flows downs her back. Phineas' palms start to get sweaty. He rubs them nervously on the robe him and everyone else is wearing. Except for Buford, who is wearing his tux because he refuses to wear a robe.

Ferb clears his throat, coming out of nowhere. "It's show time."

* * *

"It was a typical summer day in Danville for me and my partner, Fletcher Build. There weren't any life threatening cases to attend to. To be rather honest the whole day seemed to drag on with boredom. At least that's what it seemed..."

"C'mon Flynn stop narrating." Fletcher says, interrupting him.

Flynn laughs. "You know I narrate when I'm bored." Flynn waves to the window behind him. "How can there not be any cases for us to work?"

Fletcher leans back on his chair. "Maybe it's a slow day. I'd say we enjoy it. It's not like a case will just come flying through the do—"

"Oh, detectives!" A beautiful girl with midnight black hair cries, running into the room. "I need your help!"

Flynn immediately stands up, smiling at the girl. "How may we help you, ma'am?"

"Oh, it's not necessarily me who needs help. It's my boss."

"Well we'll be happy to help, Misses..?"

"Janella Sweet."

Flynn walks over to her grabbing her hand and kisses it, causing both Flynn and Janella to blush. "It's nice to meet you Ms. Janella Sweet. The name is Flynn Impossible and this is my partner," He gestures to Fletcher. "Fletcher Build."

She smiles at Flynn. "It's nice to meet you too Mr. Impossible," She blushes and turns to Fletcher. "And you too Mr. Build."

Fletcher tilts his hat in response. Flynn leads her to a chair in front of his desk. "So, what seems to be the problem, Ms. Sweet?"

"Call me Janella, or Jane."

Flynn grins. "Alright, then call us Flynn and Fletcher." He pauses, gazing at her, and then shakes it off. "What seems to be the problem?"

"Someone is trying to murder my boss."

* * *

***My first murder story, yes! So guys it will be like a play within a play… There will be the murder to take care of then drama off set. I'm really excited for this…**

**Characters:**

**Flynn Impossible- Phineas (Detective)**

**Fletcher Build- Ferb (Detective)**

**Janella (Jane) Sweet- Isabella (Personal assistant/ Secretary of Baljeet)**

**Baljeet Maximus- Baljeet (Billionaire Businessman)**

**Branford Stalwart- Buford (Butler)**

**Grace Entangle- Candace (Maid)**

**Jupiter Maximus- Ginger (Baljeet's Wife)**

**Rated T for murder… Not too gory though guys!**

**Check out Trice and Where Do We Begin? Been updated!***


	2. Chapter 2

Flynn steps out of the car, and puts his hand over his face, shielding the sunlight. He walks to the backseat, opening the door for Janella.

"So this is your boss' mansion?"

Janella gets out of the car and shields her eyes as well. "Yeah, Mansion Maximus."

Fletcher walks around from the driver's seat to the passenger side. "Mansion Maximus, as in Baljeet Maximus. The genius scientist, entrepreneur, and not to mention a millionaire?"

"Billionaire," Janella corrects, walking up to the front gate, Flynn and Fletcher trailing behind her. "I'm his Secretary."

Flynn looks between the bars of the gates. "So, does Mr. Maximus know we're coming?"

Janella cringes slightly. "Well, not really..." She looks at the partners and smiles at them sheepishly. "Hopefully he'll be a little welcoming."

Fletcher looks at the heavily guarded lawn. "And what if he isn't? He doesn't look fawn of newcomers."

Flynn now looks at the raven-haired girl, suspiciously. "How do _you _know someone is trying to kill your boss?"

Janella looks at him in shock. "Are you actually suggesting that I'm trying to murder my boss?"

Flynn puts his hands up defensively. "I'm not saying you did. Just asking questions, baby—"

* * *

"Why do I, I mean, Flynn, call Isabella— Janella baby?" Phineas asks, interrupting the filming. "Isn't that a term for endearment?"

Isabella looks at Phineas in disbelief. "Phineas, did you read the play?"

Phineas looks at her raising an eyebrow. "I'm reading it as we go. What? Why? What happens?"

Isabella turns Ferb. "So, he has no idea our character are like... And that we..." Ferb shakes his head. Isabella gulps. "Well, this should be fun..."

* * *

"I'm just trying to get all the facts in order and catch the possible killer." Flynn finishes. "I'm not trying to blame you."

Janella gives him a glare. Flynn turns to his partner, giving him a pleading glance.

"We're sorry to insult you, fair maiden. But, you have to remember you hired us to find the so called killer. And we want to catch him/her as much as you do. Again, our deepest apologizes."

He then kisses her hand. Janella bushes while giving him a gracious smile. Flynn glares at Fletcher.

* * *

"Ferb," Phineas growls. "Why is that in the script?"

Ferb shrugs. "It brings out Flynn's and apparently _your _feelings."

Phineas blushes in surprise. "F-feelings for what?"

Ferb shakes his head. "Phineas just read the play."

Buford smirks at Isabella off set. "Ladies man strikes again. Even Isabella's swooning… Or was that just at Phineas?"

"Shut up, Buford." Isabella hisses.

* * *

"So, how are we going to get in?" Flynn grumbles.

Janella points to a booth. "There should be a guard who can let us in."

The trio walks over to the booth. There, sitting in the booth they find the guard asleep. Flynn looks at Fletcher, with a knowing nod, the two open their coats and pull something out. The duo pulls out a pot and a spoon. Flynn hands his spoon to Fletcher. Fletcher starts to bang on the kitchen utensils, jolting up the guard.

"What in blazing—"

"Hi, I'm Flynn Impossible." Flynn jabs a finger in Fletcher's direction. "This is my partner Fletcher Build. We're detectives."

The guard blinks, unfazed. "Yeah, so?"

"Well, we'd—"

Janella steps in front of him. "Hello William. How are you?"

"Well hello there, lovely Janella. I am well, and yourself?"

"I am doing phenomenal. These detectives are with me. Is it possible for you to let us in?"

"But of course."

The guard walks up to the gate and unlocks it. He tips his hat and winks at Janella, earning a glare from Flynn. The trio walks up the long sidewalk and up to the giant wooden doors. Flynn leans over and pushes the doorbell. The door soon swings open to reveal a strong built young man in a suit.

"Well hello there again, Ms. Sweet. I see you have brought guests."

* * *

"No way, no how. This character is so unlike me. "Buford complains offset. "There's no way that I'm actually going to be _nice _to girly."

"C'mon Buford," Phineas says. "These characters aren't us, that's why it's called _acting._"

Buford rolls his eyes. "Whatever."

* * *

"Hello to you too, Branford. This is the detectives I hired, Flynn Impossible," Flynn shakes Branford's hand. "And Fletcher Build." Fletcher shakes his hand as well.

Branford smiles. "It's nice to meet you detectives." He motions them to come inside. "Come in, come in."

They are lead into this huge house; house does not even cut it. It is the very definition of a typical billionaire mansion. Branford leads them into a beautiful and quite large living room. It had three couches and in one of the corners of the room a piano. The trio sits down in the largest couch.

Branford bows. "Your tea will be out momentarily."

A female with bright orange hair comes out a few minutes later with a tray of tea. She sets it down on the coffee table in front of them. She picks up the teapot and starts pouring them each a cup of tea.

"Hello Grace, how are you?" Janella asks, interrupting the silence.

"I am fine, and yourself?" Grace answers her, looking up from pouring the tea.

"I am doing well."

"That's wonderful." Grace pauses. "If you don't mind me asking ma'am, who are these gentlemen?"

Flynn smiles. "We're detectives. I'm Flynn Impossible." He points to Fletcher. "This is my partner Fletcher Build."

Grace courteous. "It's nice to meet you gentlemen. I am here at all hours. Call for me if you need anything. I am here to serve you."

"Seriously?" Candace asks, glaring at Ferb. "'I am here to serve you' really? Why do _I_ have to be the maid?"

"Butler! BUTLER!"

Branford walks and clears his throat. "Mr. Maximus has entered the room."

The trio looks around the room, looking for him. A voice clears their throat from the balcony. There, standing was an Indian young man, with a beautiful girl with dark black hair on his arm.

* * *

"Thanks again for helping with the play, Ginger." Isabella smiles, talking to her offset.

"Anytime. I just love playing Baljeet's wife. He's so cute." Ginger sighs dreamily.

"Isn't it great that we get to have both of our crushes as love interests?"

"It is!" Ginger squeals. "So has Phineas figured out that you guys are love interests yet?"

"No!" Isabella sighs. "He better figure out soon, we have a—"

"Alright guys!" Phineas shouts for Ferb. "Get back to your places."

* * *

"Hello gentlemen," He winks at Janella. "And ladies. You all probably know me. I'm Baljeet Maximus, billionaire, scientist, businessman…" Baljeet chuckles to himself. "Yes, of course you do," He then turns to the girl next to him and gives her a kiss on the cheek.

* * *

"EEP!" Ginger squeals. "BALJEET KISSED ME!"

Isabella and Ginger squeal with happiness.

* * *

"This is my wife, Jupiter Maximus."

The couple finally makes it down to the steps. Grace is immediately there with drinks. Baljeet and Jupiter grab the tea and make their way to the couch across from the trio. "Thank you, Grace."

Grace nods her head and heads back to the kitchen. Baljeet finally turns his gaze to the two detectives; his face turns to a frown. "So why are you detectives here?"

Janella speaks up for them. "I hired them for you, Mr. Maximus. You know you need protection."

Baljeet jumps up in protest, turning away from his guests. "I do not _need_ anything, Ms. Sweet."

"But, sir," Janella protests. "You've almost died three times this week."

Flynn turns to Fletcher and mouths to him; Three times? Fletcher raises an eyebrow and shrugs. He mouths back; Sounds suspicious to me. Good thing we came. Flynn nods.

Baljeet chuckle nervously, and sips his drink. "I've just had a very unlucky week—"

"Oh!"

_Thud_

Jupiter rolls off the couch and slams onto the ground. Flynn and Fletcher rush over to see if she's okay. Flynn feels her neck and her wrists. Flynn shakily gets up and looks Baljeet in the eye.

"Mr. Maximus, you need our help. Your wife is dead."

***DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNN**

**XD Good cliffhanger, huh?**

**Well, you guys are in luck!**

_**Trice, Where Do We Begin? **_**is also updated. Check it out!**

**~Whythis xo***


	3. Chapter 3

***I own nothing***

* * *

Phineas slams the play on to the on the desk Ferb is sitting at in Ferb's trailer. "Take it out of the play, now!"

Ferb looks up at his brother. "Why?"

Phineas throws his hands up. "Because it's Isabella and it would be weird!"

Ferb gets up from his seat and starts to head out of his trailer. "What's so weird about it?"

Phineas picks up the play, trailing behind him, and shaking the play. "It's a _kissing_ scene! A kissing scene between me and Isabella! How is that _not _weird?"

Ferb shrugs. "I don't know," He smirks at his brother. "I always thought you two were cute."

Phineas' face turns a dark shade of red. "We-we aren't cute together."

Ferb raises an eyebrow. "You guys were pretty cute today…"

Phineas opens his mouth in shock. "You're the one who wrote the scene of me kissing her hand. I was just acting." Phineas folds his arms.

Ferb chuckles. "_I_ was talking about before the play started. You guys seemed to a little flirty with each other."

Phineas blushes in response. "We weren't flirting."

Ferb rolls his eyes. "Sure… So, you're okay with kissing her then?"

Phineas looks at his brother in frustration, using his hands for emphasizes. "_NO!_"

"Phineas, you said it yourself that the characters aren't really you guys. It's just acting. Plus, it's not you kissing Isabella; it's Flynn kissing Janella."

Phineas groans. "I know. But_ I_ still have to do it."

"What do you have do, Phineas?"

Phineas turns around, he becomes face to face to none other than Isabella. "Uh…"

Isabella tilts her head curiously at Phineas. "What is it, Phineas?"

Phineas looks to Ferb then at Isabella, then at Ferb again. Phineas feels the color rush to his cheeks. "I got to go." Phineas mumbles, pushing past Isabella, and heading to his trailer.

Isabella scrunches her eyebrows in confusion. "What's up with him, Ferb?"

"He found out about the kissing scene."

Isabella puts her head into her hands. "Great…"

* * *

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE'S DEAD?!" Baljeet exclaims, in a mixture of pain, confusion, and anger.

Flynn looks at Baljeet with sympathetic eyes. "I'm really sorry, Mr. Maximus…"

Baljeet pushes him aside and rushes to his wife. Baljeet picks up Jupiter in his arms and starts creasing her hair, crying. "No, no, no…"

Janella sits down next to Baljeet and puts a hand on his back. "It's going to be okay, Mr. Maximus. The detectives are here to help."

Flynn gives him a small smile. "Of course, Mr. Maximus." He pauses. "So you don't mind if we interview all witnesses, right?"

Baljeet looks at him, eyes slightly filled with tears. He rubs his eyes, standing up. "That's fine."

* * *

Ferb nudges Phineas. "Phineas, you just can't avoid Isabella all day."

Phineas looks at his brother. "Uh, yes I can."

Ferb throws his hands up in frustration. "No, you really can't. The scene is going to happen no matter what you do." Ferb gets up, leaving the trailer. "If it really bothers you that much, why don't you just _talk _to her about it?"

* * *

"How do you know Mr. Maximus?" Flynn asks Branford, as he sits backwards on his chair.

"Oh," Branford answers, looking down and avoiding eye contact. "We have been friends for as long as I remember."

Fletcher leans against the back wall. "Then how come you're his butler? Seeing as you guys have been friends for so long, wouldn't you want to have a partnership to share in the wealth?"

There is a flash of annoyance on Branford's face. He quickly shakes it off and merely shrugs. "Well, I've never been one that is very good at math and business decisions."

"Uh huh," Flynn says, nodding at Branford's response. Something in Flynn's gut told him there was more to the story. But he decided to change the conversation in hopes to have it brought out. "So, did you make the drinks this evening?"

Branford looks up at the red-haired detective in surprise. It just didn't make sense why he changed the conversation so fast. "Yes, I did, why?"

Flynn pushes himself off his chair and walks towards the butler. Fletcher's eyes follow his partner as he leans onto the table Branford is sitting at. "Oh, nothing really, just, that we believed Mrs. Maximus was poisoned."

Branford raises an eyebrow. "And what does this have to do with me?"

Fletcher shrugs. "We believed it was put in Mrs. Maximus' drink."

"Are you suggesting I killed Jupiter?" Branford exclaims. "Jupiter was an amazing women, I would never."

Flynn walks back to his seat and sits down. "Aren't Jupiter and Baljeet in a partnership?"

"Well yes—"

"That _doesn't _make you jealous?"

"Well maybe a little—"

"So you did kill her!"

"_NO!_" Branford exclaims. "I admit. I am a bit jealous of their partnership. I do wish I made more money, but I am happy in my job. Jupiter and Baljeet are my best friends I would never kill them."

"I see…" Flynn says, pointing a finger to his chin.

Fletcher watches Branford closely. "Is there anything you can tell us that would help with this case?"

"Well," Branford pauses. "I heard the two of them fighting last night. Something about Janella?"

* * *

"Oh," Isabella gushes. "This is getting good."

Baljeet frowns. "I cannot believe Ferb killed off my wife in less than thirty seconds."

"I'm surprised you actually got married, Nerd." Buford laughs.

Baljeet rolls his eyes. "My _character_,"

"Still, can't seein' you get married to anyone."

Isabella rolls his eyes. "You know who I think the killer is?"

"Who?" Baljeet and Buford respond.

"I think Buford's right; I think it's the butler."

Buford laughs again. "You're wrong girly. My character wouldn't. Baljeet's on the other hand…"

Baljeet gasps in surprise. "What do you mean!?"

Buford rolls his eyes and flips his hand. "I mean it is so obvious. Mr. Maximus is in love with Janella, and has been trying to kill his wife for the past week. After the fight last night, it was his last straw."

Isabella shakes his head. "_You_ are so wrong. Obviously, Branford is in love with Jupiter _and_ is jealous that his best friend hasn't given him some of his wealth. So he killed Jupiter in hopes to be the back-up."

Baljeet raises a finger interjecting his point. "I, however, disagree with both of you. Janella is the killer. Flynn knew it right in the beginning; it was right in front of your eyes. And furthermore, Janella is obviously in love with Mr. Maximus, so she killed—"

"Are you kidding me?" Isabella interrupts. "Janella is obviously in love with Flynn. She has no feelings for Mr. Maximus at all. He's her boss."

"Speaking of Flynn," Buford says, changing the subject. "Why is Dinner Bell avoiding you?"

Isabella sighs. "Because there is a kissing scene."

Baljeet eyes widen. "Flynn and Janella have a kissing scene?"

"Yes," Isabella answers. "That's why I said Janella wasn't in love with Mr. Maximus."

Baljeet sighs in disappointment. "That means my theory is out."

"I don't know," Buford says, putting a finger on his chin. "Janella could just be acting to get Flynn distracted."

"Good point…"

* * *

"Ah," Flynn says, sitting down on the chair again and looking at a piece of paper. "So you're the maid?"

Grace nods her head, suddenly quiet.

Flynn looks up from his piece of paper. "Is there something wrong miss?"

Grace shakes her head in response.

Flynn chuckles. "Am I making you nervous?"

"No, no officer." She quietly answers.

"Detective," Flynn corrects. "I'm a detective."

"Oh,"

Flynn shakes his head. "Anyway… did you hear the fight last night?"

"The one between Mr. and Mrs. Maximus?"

Flynn nods his head. "Yes, do you have any information about that?"

Grace shrugs. "It was a typical fight for a married couple. Nothing to fret about. Don't you fight with _your _girlfriend?"

"Um," Flynn clears his throat. "I don't have a girlfriend."

Grace smirks. "Haven't asked Ms. Sweet yet?"

* * *

Phineas blushes on set. "Well doesn't this sound familiar." He shoots a glare at his brother.

Ferb gives him a smirk back.

_Take it out._ Phineas mouths.

_Never._ Ferb mouths back.

Phineas groans.

* * *

Flynn blushes. "Anyway…" Flynn straightens up in his chair and nervously pulls on his collar. He then composes himself. "We believed Mrs. Maximus was poisoned, you wouldn't happen to know anything about that, would you?"

Grace shrugs. "None. How was she poisoned?"

"We believed that there was something in her drink."

Grace blinks. "I just grabbed the drinks from Branford, he prepared them. Have you talked to him?"

Flynn nods. "Yes we have. So, did you like Jupiter?"

A flash of anger flashes on her face, and then her face turns back to normal. "She was a very _demanding_ woman." She practically growls. She then sighs. "But Mr. Maximus is a delight; he is wonderful to work for."

"Interesting…"

* * *

Phineas throws the ball against his trailer's wall. Phineas wasn't in the next scene so he could sit and _think._ He just didn't want to have that scene, that _kissing _scene._ That_ _kissing scene in which I kiss my best friend._ It's not that Phineas isn't attracted to Isabella. He _does_ find her pretty. It's just what if the kiss is horrible and it becomes awkward between them. They wouldn't be able to talk or look at each other the same. Suddenly a blush creeps onto Phineas' face as the next idea comes across his brain. _What if the kiss is… good? Excilerating._ _What then?_ Phineas quickly shakes the thought from his brain. He laughs nervously to himself. _It's not like Isabella and I _like_ each other. I don't care what Ferb says. He's, he's not right. _Phineas shakes his head. _We _don't _like each other. Right—_

"Phineas?"

Phineas jumps in surprise as he is brought back to reality. "Uh, yes?"

Candace closes the trailer door. "Ferb said you'd be hiding here."

Phineas crosses his arms. "I'm not hiding."

"Yes, you are." Candace tells him, bluntly.

Phineas sighs. "I don't want to do _that scene_."

Candace tilts her head to the side. "What's wrong with kissing Isabella?"

Phineas blushes, looking down at the ball he stopped throwing. "Nothing—Everything!" He groans. "Ugh, I don't know."

"Phineas, it's just acting." Candace watches as Phineas plays with the ball. He rolls it back and forth on the ground. "But, it's not for you, is it?"

"I'm afraid it will mess up our friendship, depending if the kiss is good or bad." Phineas mumbles.

"Phineas, do you _like_ Isabella?"

"What!?" Phineas exclaims, turning red. "No, no I don't _like_ Isabella."

Candace smirks, starting to walk out of the trailer. "So what's one kiss between friends, Phineas? You don't _like_ her."

* * *

Baljeet quickly rubs his eyes, turning to hide his tears and compose himself. Fletcher doesn't take Flynn's seat; instead he continues to lean against the wall. "I'm sorry for your lost, Mr. Maximus. She seemed like a wonderful women."

Baljeet gives Fletcher a small smile. "Thank you."

Fletcher nods his head. "So, I know this is a little early, but, can you tell me about your relationship with your wife?"

Baljeet smiles thinking about her. "She was an extravagant women, brave, intelligent. I loved her very much."

Fletcher nods his head. "Your butler said something about you guys fighting last night, what was that about?"

"Oh," Baljeet looks down quickly and then looks back up. He flicks his hand, shooing away his own comment. "It was nothing. My wife was a little jealous; she thought I was in love with Janella."

Fletcher raises an eyebrow. "Your assistant?"

"Yes," Baljeet pauses, looking away slight guilty. "But I assure you I do not."

"Okay," Fletcher walks over to Flynn's old seat. He sits down. "I'm sorry to tell you this Mr. Maximus, but we believe she was poisoned."

"What!?" Baljeet exclaims. "How?"

"We believe it was put in her drink." Fletcher pauses. "Do you happen to know where you bought the tea?"

Baljeet nods slowly.

* * *

"Phineas, it's time you face her." Ferb says, nudging him.

"Ferb, please, can we please film this later?" Phineas says, as he nervously attempts to leave the scene.

Candace grabs his arm. "You have to talk to her!"

"But—"

"It's not even the kissing scene, Phin!" Ferb says, pushing him towards his place. "Just do it."

* * *

Flynn folds his arms, staring down Janella. "So do you have any romantic links towards Mr. Maximus?"

Janella sighs in annoyance. "No, he is _just_ my boss."

"A boss you could have fallen in love with." Flynn proclaims, thrusting his pointer finger in the air. "You could have been jealous of his wife and killed her off, while playing it off as 'someone is trying to kill my boss'!"

Janella looks at him in disbelief. "Are you serious right now? Blaming me _again_? I have no romantic links to Mr. Maximus! Why would I come to you if I planned to kill him?"

"To throw us off out trail," Flynn throws his hands up. "I don't know!"

"Do you actually believe I'm the killer?"

Flynn looks at her. "Look, I have a hard time trusting people when there is a killer on the loose."

Janella sighs. "Fine, I get that." She looks up at him. "But why do you keep asking about the males I have dated?"

Flynn shrugs, sheepishly avoiding eye-contact. "All part of the background check. Now, what is your definition of a perfect man?"

Janella jumps up in surprise, slamming her hands on the table. "Was this just a ploy to get me to talk about my feelings towards you?"

Flynn looks insulted, with a faint blush on his face. "Of course not!"

Janella grabs her purse, going to leave. She looks Flynn dead in the eye. "If you wanted to know my feelings towards you, you just _ask._"

* * *

Isabella is just about to slam the door, ending the scene. She was hoping to get far from Phineas, seeing as things are awkward between them. But something holds her back…

"How do _you_ feel about me?" Phineas asks, still intense from the scene.

Baljeet looks down at the script in surprise. He then leans towards Ferb, whispering. "That is not in the play."

Ferb whispers back. "I know, just go with it."

Isabella mouth opens in shock. "What—!? What do you mean?"

Phineas steps closer to her. This whole scene has made them, whatever they were, and clearer to him. And by clearer, that means even more confused. Phineas is irritated with his siblings and confused about Isabella. He is just at his breaking point. "You know what I mean." Phineas says, with some frustration. He was taking a risk here, and she wasn't helping his nerves. He couldn't even talk to her after finding out about the scene. He has _no_ idea where this came from. Adrenaline from the scene? Finally breaking over stress? "We aren't like normal friends. We don't act like best friends. We flirt _all_ the time. Friends don't do that. So why do _we_?" Phineas asks, in confusion. He has been trying to figure what he feels, what_ she_ feels **all **day. He just couldn't take it anymore. He had to know. He asks more softly now. "Isabella, how do you feel about me?"

"I—"Isabella stutters. "This, this isn't in the script!" She turns around, opening the door. She looks back at him for a brief second. "I got to go." She mumbles, rushing out of the room.

Phineas groans, putting his head into his hands.

* * *

***So… this is what Isabella has been freaking out about. Yay Phineas for reading ahead!**

**Updated/Published today is:**

_**Trice **_**(3 chapters)**

_**Where Do We Begin? **_**(2 chapters)**

_**And Here's The Twist… **_**(The third chapter)**

_**Mystified **_** (Saturday)**

_**I Wish I could stay Up All Night **_**(Both parts because some of you read the first part before I deleted it.)**

_**Faking **_**(Probably last deleted scenes, but not sure)**

_**My Sweet Night **_**(One-shot… so one chappy. A request.)**

_**Magnetic Attraction **_**(Another one-shot. A request.)**

**So you guys have fun reading that :D I'll have fun with all the reviews lol. So, please review. :D***


End file.
